Bloodsinger
by RosemarySalvatoreWhitlock95
Summary: "you see there are three types of vampires. the night walkers which is what my brother is part of even though he walks in the day. originals which is what im part of and no i dont burn i have this nifty little ring. but anyway then there's cold ones which is what you are." blade/twilight/vampire diaries
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Bella and Blade's father was a vampire diaries type of vampire so she is more like them. She has a ring to stop her from burning in the sun. Her mother is the Blade's mother before she died and changed. They are twins but she looks younger than she is because she stopped aging at 19. In my story Blade and Bella don't age and Blade stopped aging at 24.

**Chapter 1**

"You don't want me?" He shook his head no.

"Thank god I thought I would never get rid of you and your family of fairies. you guys are so not vampires." He growled at me so I let myself vamp out as my old friend Lexi use to call it.

He gasped and jumped back. I smirked.

"This is what a real vampire looks like. Well other than my brother of course but he's like twenty four and lives in New York City so what ever."

I paused then began to walk around him.

"You see there are three types of vampires. The night walkers which is what my brother is part of even though he walks in the day. Originals which are what I'm part of and no I don't burn I have this nifty little ring. But anyway then there's cold ones which is what you are.

You see my father was an original vampire my mother a human. My brother would have been like me but my mother was fed nightwalker blood before she went into labor with us. He is my twin so instead of turning into my kind of vampire he turned into a nightwalker not very nice if you ask me." I paused right behind him.

"But who cares right you are leaving anyway so either I can kill you for knowing what I am, or I can let you go and erase any memory you have of me. Personally I like the first one." I giggled. he feared me. good. I smiled as he tried to run.

"So the first one it is." Then I showed up in front of him and ripped his head off and set him a flame.

"I just love doing that." I turned back to my not so human self and began walking back to Charlie's. Once near the front porch I saw a figure sitting on the porch. Considering it was night and I was part human I couldn't tell who it was till he walked out into the moon light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Blade!" I squealed out taking my hand away from the knife on my belt. I ran to him at vampire speed and hugged him.

"I missed you brother." He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Miss you to sis." He then pulled away and sat on the step of the house and I sat next to him.

"So what's up B?" I questioned.

He rubbed his hand down his face.

"Winchester needs our help again. He said his son Dean is being sent to hell and he needs protection." I nodded and got up. I then opened the door and walked in.

"You coming I do have to get my weapons dear brother." He chuckled and we walked inside and up my practically closet sized room.

"I so miss my room at Johns house." I grumbled. he chuckled at me and I walked over to the locked closet in the back of my room and opened the door.

The lock and door was made of vampire venom and ashes so the cold ones couldn't break in. I popped the lock and opened the door. I walked over to the curtained off area and changed into my fighting gear. Black leather pants, biker boots, black tank top, and my favorite trench coat which is obviously leather.

I walk out from behind the curtain while braiding my waist length black hair and grabbed my sword putting it in my sheath in the back of my trench coat. I then grabbed my belt with the throwing knifes in it and put it on then grabbed my 45. winchester and put it in its holder and the ammo strip across my torso. I grabbed my duffle and my sun glasses and left to my nice 1967 dodge challenger and tossed my bag in the back seat.

I walked over to the trunk and opened the secret arsenal in the back to make sure all my weapons were there. I heard a whistle behind me and grabbed one of my knifes and slammed blade into the side of the car. I pulled back and sighed.

"Damn it Blade haven't you learned not to sneak up on me like that." He chuckled.

"Apparently not." I smiled.

"Lets get going don't wanna be late to save little Winchester." Then he got on his bike and I in my car and we drove off to meet them at Bobby Singer's house in Sioux Falls.


End file.
